


Despairland - Remake

by genop0ke



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen teenagers awaken in the middle of a mysterious theme park with no memory of how they got there. The only thing they know is that they have to kill someone to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Start of a New Life - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As sixteen teenagers slowly awaken in the beginning of a strange and tense new life, they realize that there's more to this innocent-looking amusement part than it seems.

  The sun rose over the huge Ferris wheel looming over the rest of the silent theme park. The entire area was empty, except for one place. The inside of the roller skating rink. Sixteen bodies lay in the area meant for skating in, a gate locking them into the space. One by one, they stirred and rose from their place on the cold concrete floor. 

  "What on earth..?"  
"Ah..?! This isn't the beach..!!"  
"Why's everyone so... scared..?"  
"Heyyy, this ain't the tattoo place... but it's pretty neat!"  
"Occha-chan? Where did you go..?"  
"Eeehhhh..?! I was in the middle of..!!"  
"Hmm...?"  
"Wasn't I performing a second ago?"  
"This seems similar to the Johnson Family's kidnapping back in 1754..."  
"Wha-wha-what?! Where is..?!"  
"I was just about to finish a song..!"  
 _"Cad ar Dia ar domhan glas táim ag déanamh mé anseo?!"_  
"My hair... ruined..!"  
"We were just about to make the final cut, dammit..!"  
"Where did my seal go?? Bubbles??"  
"Eh..?"

  A blond boy with short hair, steel blue eyes and an expensive-looking pinstriped white suit stood erect with his arms folded in front of his chest, one hand tightening his mustard yellow necktie. Huffing, he looked around with an unamused look on his face. "If any of you have the slightest clue where our current location may be, feel free to explain. Also give evidence on why, hm?" He sounded almost bored, his tone being demanding and official-sounding. "However, it seems that none of you are anyone that I may recognize, if at all. Introductions are required, if not, I will press charges on you concerning keeping valuable information to yourself. Is that clear? I shall provide you all with my name first, of course. Kenta Saito. I am a lawyer of the highest class. If you face me as your opponent in a court of law, consider yourself finished." With a cocky and self-absorbed smirk, he nodded at the person to his left. "Carry on, missus. Your attire is rather revealing, I might say..."

  Blowing a strand of fiery, wavy hair from in her face, a girl with fair skin and golden eyes spoke up with a wide, mischievous-looking grin on her face. Her hair flowed down her back like a bright orange river, a pair of black goggles holding back most of her wild bangs. The only part of her torso she seemed to have covered up was her breasts, having a black cloth tied over them like a small shirt. Her shoulders and arms were comfortably hidden by a large white jacket, the cuffs and big popped collar being black with gold trim. Short brown shorts and leather boots were all she wore below. With a cheerful attitude, she winked and held a peace sign up. "I don't care if it's revealin', I don't need any of it when I'm divin', man! Masami Youko, here! I'm an ama - a girl diver who goes divin' in the nude. In freezin' water, too. It's a helluva lot better than it sounds, trust me." She nudges the next boy with her elbow, winking at him. "What's yer name, cutie pie?"

  "A-ah..?" With pale gray eyes hidden behind a curtain of paler pink hair, a tall boy jolted up in shock. He had a very lanky build for his height, wearing a bright orange tank top with a high collar and black splash-looking design on the lower left side, matching in color with baggy orange pants with black stripes down the outer sides. A pale gray jacket was tied loosely around his narrow waist. He didn't look at anyone or bother moving his hair from his eyes and tugged at his collar with one hand. "Right, I, ah.... my name is... Mai Tsukino. I-I like breakdancing. A lot." His voice was tinged with nervousness and fear. "S-so, what's going on, here...? Why are we..."

  "What are ya, blind?" A dark-skinned girl with short, deep red hair snapped. She was covered in tattoos; a pink heart sat on her cheek, with pink and white flowery designs with skulls thrown in covering her arms and legs. Her chest was covered by a white vest, buttoned closed with zebra-looking designs on the inside, matching her torn-up pants. Many black, white, and gold bangles sat on both wrists, and a spiked belt held her tacky pants up. Black boots completed the 'hard-core' look she was going for. "It's kinda obvious that nobody fuckin' knows anythin', Tsukino. Ya gotta few screws loose, boy? Are those eyes'a yers jus' fer show? Anyways. 'm Parainka Tatou. Master tattoo artist, atcha service. If ya wanna nice tat anywhere on ya body, jus' come t'me, a'ight?" With the last bit, she winked at everyone in a flirtatious manner.

  Taking out a small canteen from a brown bag on his hip and filling the cup on it with sweet-smelling coffee, the next boy had a laid-back attitude. A small, plaid, beige beret sat over short, flared-out caramel brown hair, almost matching with dull crimson eyes. A simple black blazer sat comfortably over a white dress shirt, matching in color with black pants over brown loafers. Taking a sip, he started off his introduction. "Morning to you all. I am Jozo Yukimori, a simple coffee brewer, as it seems we're all listing what we seem to be best at, correct? If any of you would like a sample of my specialty brew, do not be afraid to ask. Who's next, then?"

  "That would be me." A short boy with red hair bowed, closing his golden eyes for a moment. He was decked out in a fanciful black suit, red accents standing out over the dark colors. A red bow stood out on his thin neck. "I would be pleased to introduce myself as Hitomi Takamitsu, the greatest director the world shall ever know!" He spoke with a sophisticated tone, yet also full of selfishness and pride. "I am quite disappointed in the lot of you, however! You are all such horrid actors. Don't you know this is meant to be nothing but a simple ploy? Someone is just pulling our legs, you may say. If death was so occur, it would surely be fake, correct?"

  "Th-this is just like one of my most po-popular n-novels..! The Mystery of the K-Kidnapped Childr-ren..." A girl with extremely long bluish hair murmured, stammering while struggling to keep dozens of books steadily piled in her frail arms. She had eyes as blue as her hair, and a simple outfit of various hues of the same color, which included a skirt, shirt, thin ribbon, and some tights. "A-a dozen young children, a-all stolen away in the night... only t-to awaken in th-the middle of a l-locked room, unknowing of th-their impending deaths..! Th-the famed detective, D-Detective Nanc-co, o-only managed to m-make it after half h-had been slain..! The murderer, u-unknown until the climax... I-I am Shi-Shizuka Yo-Yoroka, a-a mystery novelist. N-nice to meet you all..!!" 

  Giggling, a girl with evenly cut blonde hair styled nicely with two braids hanging over her shoulders waved, her arm bending at an unnatural angle. As twenty-eight pairs of eyes stared at her arm, horrified, she stood up with her arms folded behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. She wore a black morph suit with everything covered but her head and a white trench coat buttoned over it. "Don't look so alarmed, friends! I'm practically double-jointed everywhere, heheheh~! Naoko Toriona here, I'm a contortionist!" As if to prove the point, she went back to where she sat in the corner, tying herself into a knot. 

  "Well. That was... horrifying." A pale-skinned girl with short pink hair shuddered, closing her golden eyes for a moment and pushing up her thin-framed glasses. She wore a muted, pale green shirt with dull, darker green overalls hooked over it and a pale green scarf. A thick book was held under one arm, with an ink pen in the hand of said arm. "Likewise, I am Suzu Kaminaga, a well-known historian. Like I had said earlier, this reminds me of many an obscure kidnapping of long ago, such as the Johnson Family back in 1754, back in... England, I presume. Much too early for it to be in America, I believe... history is quite amazing, don't you think?"

  "You're right on that being amazing, but I'm not exactly in the mood for a history lesson, Kaminaga-san." A girl nodded, adjusting the brim of a white casket hat sitting on top of crimson hair, tied back into a small ponytail. Not all of her hair was able to be held back, as some bangs hung in long bunches over her pale violet eyes and freckled face. A cobalt sweatshirt with a large hood sat comfortably over her torso, a black and white blazer sitting over it. Baggy, black pants covered her long legs, accompanied by white shoes. "Nanase Sosakan. Nice to meet you all. I am an arson investigator. Carry on."

  A grouchy-looking girl with dark hair frowned, trying to keep a large stack of sheet music in her arms. Her hair was very long, a bit of the front tied into two neat braids. She had pale skin, making her look like a vampire with her bright, brick-red eyes, sitting behind red-framed glasses with treble clef charms hanging off the earpieces. A fuchsia blouse over a long-sleeved, paler pink sweater made up her top half, with white pants and muted mahogany-colored shoes for the lower half. "Eugh... you're all disgusting. No wonder I'm such a shut-in when at home. All I need for company is my beautiful music, anyway! But if you all insist... Ayane Tsukiyama. Composer. Now, please. Leave me alone. Now."

  With a smug grin, the next girl spoke up.  _"D'iarr duine éigin dhúisigh suas ar an taobh mícheart ar an pigsty lá atá inniu ann, aon?"_  What sounded like gibberish was actually an insult aimed at Tsukiyama, thrown out in fluent Irish. Throwing some of her long, straight black hair over her shoulder, she smiled, her cold blue eyes having no sympathy in them. A long, buttoned-up black business shirt and pale blue shirt made up her attire. "Oh, sorry. I forgot not everyone is fluent in so many languages, haha. Kazue Ikari, polyglot. For you  _"sus rudes"_ out there, that means I'm fluent in a ton of languages. I'm working on getting to every single one, currently. I have all but one down.  _Si ad rei umbrosum Slim Placere stabit?"_

  Tossing a lock of red hair from in her face, the next girl stood with a confident posture. She had orange eyes and extremely long hair, clashing with the yellows, blues and browns in her attire: a yellow and brown letter jacket, a white dress shirt with a brown tie striped with red, white, and yellow, torn blue jeans, yellow and white boots. Folding her arms in front of her, she leaned forward. "Would any of you like me to fix up your hair? You all have terrible sense when it comes to styling it, it seems." She snarked, continuing on. "Anyways... Mao Sakurano. Hairdresser. Remember that."

  A tanned individual with gelled back blond hair winked one blue-green eye at a girl, pulling shades up and resting them on his forehead. A loose, black dress shirt hung over his built torso with a darker black blazer draped over his shoulders like a cape. He had long black and white pants on over black loafers. "Hel-looo, ladies~" He murmured, looking over at all the girls in the room. "Your dream man's here to stay, how about it? Hook up with me, and we'll have a grand time together, in this dark, dangerous place. You'll need a real man to protect you. All you need to know is that I'm Hiroto Gushiken, world-famous actor and movie star."

  "Whatever, you selfish fuck. What we need to know is where Bubbles, my little seal went!" A tall boy with a white naval cap over wavy brown hair drawn back into a loose ponytail whined, his golden eyes full of distraught. He wore a red-hued wetsuit underneath a white bubble coat and a studded belt, wearing brown boots on his feet. "Eeeeither way, uh... Kaito Kawaguchi. Marine biologist. Heheh..." He nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. 

  "I'm last, hm?" With a protective posture, the final girl moved to stand slightly in front of Saito, holding a threatening looking naginata firmly in both hands. A red and yellow hakama made up most of her outfit, geta sandals on her feet. She had black hair, cut short, and dark brown eyes. "Nori Hayabusa. Naginatadou. Trained in the way of the naginata." Twirling it around in both hands, she firmly planted the end of it on the floor.

  An unknown, disembodied voice made everyone jolt.

  "So you're all introduced to each other, hm? Upupupu... let's get this ball rrrrrolliiiiing!"


	2. Prologue - The Start of a New Life - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange, monochrome bear appears in the center of the ring of teenagers, and as soon as it begins to speak, they know that their lives have taken a turn for the worst.

  "Welcome to Despairland, everyone! Upupupu... I'm _bear_ y glad to see you all made it." Holdings its monochrome paws over its mouth frozen into a permanent smile, the strange bear chuckled with an odd laugh. "This is your new home... Despairland, the Amusement Park of Mutual Killing..! I'm Monokuma, the mascot, and the one in charge around here!"

  Saito stepped forward, past Hayabusa. "If you are intending on forcing us to reside in such a horrid place - having  _killing_ and  _despair_ in its name, no less - then I shall make my best attempt to prevent such blasphemy from taking place! I will press as many charges as needed on the one who kidnapped all of us and threw us into this so-called amusement park, as long as it gets me out!" Folding his arms back in front of him and tossing his head, he huffed.

  "Gets  _you_ out? What about the rest of us, you self-absorbed douche canoe?" Kawaguchi snapped, pulling down on the bill of his naval cap with a snarl. His fingers curled into two tight fists. "Don't you care about the lives of fifteen fucking others?!" Raising one solid fist in the air, he reared back, but froze as soon as the wickedly sharp tip of a naginata pressed against his chest, drawing a minuscule amount of blood. 

  Hayabusa firmly gripped the pole of her weapon, an emotionless yet piercing glare directed at Kawaguchi on her face. "Lay one finger on Saito-san and I shall execute you myself." She droned, twirling the blade and planting the blunt end firmly back on the floor as the frazzled marine biologist loosened up. "Now then. Bear. Please explain what we are doing here."

  "...what's.... going on..?" Tsukino's quiet voice rose in the awkwardly silent room. He nervously fidgeted a little, pulling up on his collar to cover his mouth. "W-where's that weird voice coming from..?"

  "Seriously, kid, what are ya? Blind? Yer so fuckin' stupid! Heheh, I bet ya dropped outta school cause yer so dumb... ya gonna cry? Ya gonna whine? Ya gonna show any expression at all? I bet not, ya fuckin'--"

  "Parainka Tatou, that is no way to speak to a blind person." Kaminaga hissed, glaring at Tatou while walking over to Tsukino, who had begun to sniffle and tear up from the tattoo artist's barrage of insults, patting his back and murmuring. _"Shhh, she doesn't mean any of it, honey, you're a good person..."_

  "So 'e really is blind. Hah! Oh, so ya need comfortin' lies from other people to convince yerself yer a normal person? Yer eyes don't even work, buddy! You're useless! Might as well off yerse--" Tatou was cut off by Kaminaga slapping her across the face.

 _"If you think that is an appropriate way to speak to another human being, then leave right now! Even thinking that talking like that wouldn't hurt the other person makes you horrid!"_ She snapped, tense. After her blow-up, she loosened, murmuring to the blind breakdancer some more. 

  "Alrighty then! All this fighting is over, right? Let's begin! You're all in an amusement park. Trapped, you could say. A small apartment building is on the east side, sixteen dorms in it exactly! One for each of you! That is where you'll sleep. Only. Where you sleep. If you sleep anywhere else, you'll be punished. There is enough food to last you forever in the cafe. Also... to leave... you have to kill each other! A perfect crime, where it's impossible to tell who did it. Then... you will be free to leave. In a special way. A type of ceremony, perhaps." The bear twirled around, maniacally giggling.

  "K....kill each other..? I... what..?" Youko's usual carefree attitude melted away, replaced with a mixture of shock, fear, and horror. "I... I would never... none of us would, right..?"

  "W-we just met. You ne-never know who'd s-snap first..." Yoroka murmured, shaking. "L-like th-the murder m-mystery... a h-haunted amusement park... s-seemingly haunted, th-that is..."

  "Anyways, to get you all to kill, I have a motive for you. If a body shows up within the next 24 hours, I'll allow everyone to go on any ride they want for the next day. For free! And for the murderer... you'll have to pay. But you'll get a million bucks!" With that, the bear vanished, and the gate closing off the rest of the skating rink and the door out vanished with it. 

  "A million bucks...? That's a lot..." 

  "Would someone really kill for one mil..?"

  Hours passed. People ate in the cafe, and gradually went to their apartments, one by one. They were all full of things each person liked, all full of nice things they enjoyed having around. And the next day, things seemed nice.

  Or so they thought.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

** **


	3. Act One - Greed - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes peacefully... until a body is discovered.

  Over the next few hours or so, Tsukino and Kaminaga had been bonding, getting closer and closer. The blind boy had been feeling her face, trying to get an idea of what she looked like. "You feel... cute."

  "Ah, cute..? I am not cute, believe me." The historian faintly blushed, gently grabbing the boy's wrist and moving his hand from her face. "We should go join the others."

  "Why..? Everyone else... they're mean." Tsukino whined quietly, putting his other hand on her cheek. "But you are kind of cute..." 

  Kaminaga sighed, laughing a little. "Only Tatou-san is rude, dear. Let me go grab us a bite to eat, alright? If being around the others really makes you that uncomfortable, I shouldn't try to force you, should I?"

  Slowly nodding, the pale-eyed teen smiled a little. "Don't be too long... alright..?"

  "I won't... Mai-kun."

* * *

 

  Tatou leaned against the counter, gnawing on a hot dog. "So, Ikari? Was it? Why don'tcha get in the fuckin' robot, eh?"

  Ikari smiled as a vein popped out of her forehead. Anger.  _"Is that so? **Je vais déchirer ces grosses jambes-cul juste à côté de votre torse et les pousser jusqu'à votre vagin, vous serez incapable de donner naissance à des enfants pour le reste de votre**_ **vie."** She smiled and continued sipping her coffee. "Good coffee, Yukimori-kun."

  The tattoo artist nervously laughed. "I ain't got a clue what you just said, but it sounded threatenin' as fuck..." She finished off her hot dog in one bite and winked at Yukimori. "Tonight, that'll be your di--"

  "Hello, everyone. I see Tatou-san is as vulgar as usual." Kaminaga walked in, smiling. She sat down at the counter. "Two hot dogs, please. Mustard and ketchup on both." Yukimori nodded and threw a couple together, handing them to her.

  "You got someone else you're feeding?" He inquired. "You don't seem like the type to eat two of those at once."

  "I am, in fact. That would be Tsukino-kun."

  "That's so sweet of you~!! He must appreciate it so much!!" Toriona cooed from a table, giggling. She was bunched up into a little ball in her seat, some of her joints bent the wrong way. It looked painful.

  "...horrifying." That was the last thing the historian said before leaving the cafe. A while later, Tatou, Ikari and Toriona left. The rest of the teens had gradually filed in later. 

  "Mm, have any of you seen Kaminaga-san lately? I was meaning to talk to her." Sosakan wondered, walking in and adjusting her hat. "She had some valuable information on the history of a mansion involved in a recent case of mine." She sat down, sipping at some peach tea. "It's strange, really."

  Kawaguchi shrugged. "You know, I haven't seen Tatou, either. Figures. They must've gotten into another cat fight." 

  "Tsukino-kun, Toriona-san, and Ikari-san are gone, too. It's a shame... two of them were some love-ly ladies I was wanting to get to know!" Gushiken sighed. "There's always the next time I see them. Besides, there's so many of you beautiful girls here right now, ahaha!" He winked at Sosakan, clicking his tongue. 

  "It is quite suspicious, no?" Tsukiyama muttered, enunciating every single letter in each word, making suspicious sound more like sus-pish-ee-ous. "To think that one of them could be dead! One of them being a murderer, filled to the brim with money-fueled greed..!"

  "Don't assume the worst, you buzzkill." Youko deadpanned, leaning her head on a closed fist on the counter in the cafe. She looked over at Gushiken and stood up, filled with anger. "You... oi, my eyes're up here, you fuckin'... pervert!!" She snapped, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him close.  _"If I catch you doin' that, ever again... EVER... AGAIN... I'll be a million fuckin' bucks richer, you pervert..!!"_

  Nervously smiling, the actor pushed her away. "I-it was just for a moment, girlie..! Just a quick glance... wait, was that a death threat?!"

  "You bet your money-stuffed ass it was. I'm fuckin' serious about this shit."

  "Ladies, control yourselves." Sakurano quipped with a smirk. "There's enough of Youko's fake-ass tits to go around, y'know?" The hair stylist snickered at the angry look she got from the ama. 

  "I'm gonna head out for a bit." Youko muttered, walking out.

  Moments later, a high-pitched scream could be heard. Most of the group in the cafe rushed out at the sound.

  Youko was at the carousel. The dead body of Naoko Toriona was tied up on one of the horses, posed like she was riding it. 

 

_**"Pim pam pom pom! A body has been discovered!"** _


	4. Act One - Greed - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the body of Naoko Toriona is discovered, everyone begins to realize that they can't truly trust anyone.

  "Who... who did this..?"

  "You'll have to find out! After a brief period of investigation -" The monochrome bear appeared, sitting on a horse next to the body, holding a file colored similarly to it. "- a class trial will be held to find out who dunnit!" 

  "Trial? That will be easy for me, being a master in the art of, well, being a lawyer, I suppose. Consider the murderer caught." 

  "Not so fast, hotshot! You gotta figure out exactly how this kiddo died, and what the murderer had to do with it. Get looking!"

  Sosakan stepped out of the small crowd, getting close to the body and looking it over closely. "The body seems clean. Way too clean."

  "The file says she died only half an hour ago. Doesn't say anything else. She was the... contortionist, correct?" Kaminaga inquired, reading over the file thoroughly. "Check the entire body for evidence, if you will, Sosakan-san."

  Nodding, the arson investigator gently removed the small girl's large coat, sliding it down as far as she could without having to untie her from her position. Multiple stab wounds covered her back. A single hair was left behind on the bloody surface of her back. "...got a hair. Bunch of stab wounds. Killer must've washed her down to get any visible blood gone, with her jacket on." She mused, looking back from the body at Kaminaga. "You getting this?"

  "Oh!" Jolting a little, the young historian pulled a pen from in a pocket, clicking the tip and scribbling down the info. "Now I have." 

  "Hey, guys. What's this?" Kawaguchi muttered, pointing to a reddish, pointed piece of porcelain. "Looks like a horn." He picked it up, looking at it. "Wet... wait. Blood. It's covered in blood. Weapon?"

  "Most likely." Tsukiyama piped up. "Look at the horse she's mounted on. A small, round, rough circle is on its forehead. There was a horn there, but it has been broken off." She inquired. "I believe our murderer must have been strong enough to make it pierce the skin." She looked around. "Does anyone have a razor?"

  "For... for what?" Sosakan asked. "That's a weird question, but I have one." She took a small ex-acto knife from her pocket.

  Grabbing the small blade, the composer smirked a little. "Has it never occurred to you mindless pigs that it would help to cut away the bodysuit this little demon is in?" She made small incisions, not enough to draw blood to the body but enough to cut away the fabric. Pulling a large section of the stretchy clothing away, she revealed the girl's back. "The wounds are circular, ringed by bruises. Her back, covered in bruises. Didn't you notice the bruising on her face?" She did the same on the sleeves. "Arms. Covered. In bruises. There was, in fact, a struggle! Now, may I request you all to gather everyone in the cafe? I would like to conduct something."

  "Conduct. Nice pun, fuckface." Tatou deadpanned. 

* * *

  Fifteen teenagers stood in a group in the cafe. Only fifteen, since one of them was now dead at the carousel.  

  "Alright, everyone. Would you please remove enough layers of clothing to reveal your arms? Our victim was in a huge struggle, so I believe the murderer was, too." As Tsukiyama spoke, she slid her blouse and sweater off, revealing arms with no bruises. Of course, she had a small tank top on underneath. "I couldn't have done it, you see. Not only am I free of bruising, I would not be strong enough to break the horn off of a porcelain stallion."

  Youko nodded, removing her jacket. A few light bruises were on her arms. "I tend to bump into shit a lot, don't look at me like that. I'm clumsy out of water." 

  "Whatever." Tatou hissed. "You might's well admit it." Tatou already had her arms revealed, but her skin was too dark, too many tattoos covering them. "See? No bruises. 'm innocent."

  "Just because it's hard to tell by first glance doesn't mean you're innocent." Inquired Yukimori, as he removed his blazer and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up. "The red marks on my hands aren't bruises, I get scalded sometimes while making coffee."

  Tsukino silently stood in one place. His already exposed arms were covered in bruises. 

  "Ts-Tsukino-kun?! You weren't all bruised up the last time I saw you!" Kaminaga gasped after rolling her sleeves up, revealing no bruising. "You didn't kill dear Toriona-san, did you?"

  "N-no, I..."

  "Guilty. As. Charged." Saito hissed. His arms had no bruises on them whatsoever, but seemed oddly pale compared to the rest of his body. "Might as well take him away now."

  "I believe he wouldn't have done it, Saito. I mean, he isn't the only one covered in bruises!" Takamitsu noted with a jolly tone. "I mean..." He revealed his arms. Bruised. "...he's not the only one."

  Yoroka shuddered, rolling up her sleeves. "I-I might be bruised, b-b-but it's not from c-committing such a... a-a h-heinous crime..!" 

  "I'm clean." Sosakan mused, taking off her jacket.

 _"Scio qui fecerit illusores densum lutum fragmenta."_ Ikari muttered, rolling her sleeves up to show bruised-up arms.

  Sakurano slipped her jacket off. "I'm clean!"

  The tanned actor scoffed. "No bruises here, I'm no murderer. I have enough money back at home, thank you very much! Why would I hurt a lovely lady, anyway?"

  "I got bruises, but they're from one of those seals in the tanks turning on me. I'm not a greedy fucknugget." 

  "I have none. A skilled warrior would never allow a struggle..." 

  "Alright then," Tsukiyama began. "Our suspects are Youko, Tsukino, Saito, Yoroka, Takamitsu, and Ikari."

  "What?! Why me?! I have no bruises!" Saito snapped. "I'm innocent! I will press charges!!"

  The composer groaned. "Your arms are unnaturally pale compared to the rest of your body. That is suspicious."

  "...I have a condition."

  "Excuses, excuses..!"

  Kaminaga jolted up. "I have an idea. Sosakan, as well as anyone with bruises on their arms, please follow me." The historian walked out of the cafe, six people following her.


End file.
